The Nalu Christmas
by AimiNoRizumu15
Summary: Natsu y Lucy ya saben sus sentimientos el uno al otro pero no pueden confesarse. No hasta que llega navidad dia de los besos en muerdago. NALU Mal Summary pero denle una oportunidad.


Hola felices fiestas queridos lectores, ahorita es 24 de diciembre, si que alegria o terror para algunos que tienen el grinch en su interior. ¿Adivinen?

Les traigo un regalo un mini one shot nalu para aquellos que les gusta el 24 de diciembre.

no se que mas decir ademas que Merry Christmas.

* * *

.

.

.

One Shot: Nalu Christmas.

.

.

Era una mañana fría en magnolia, la ciudad se veía envuelta en una manta fina de nieve recién caída. En uno de los apartamentos cerca del rio se encontraba durmiendo una rubia se le veía muy feliz a pesar de estar durmiendo con su ventana abierta dejando entrar el frio viento con unos cuantos copos de nieve.

Un copo de nieve se posó en la punta de la nariz de la Heartfilia para hacer que estornudara para despertarse. Lucy al ir abriendo los ojos se dio cuenta que su ventana estaba abierta pero no sentía frio, más bien sentía calidez y también como un brazo la rodeaba por la cadera. La Heartfilia sabía de quien se trataba así que descubrió un poco su cobija para encontrarse con un chico de cabellos rosa durmiendo con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro y se encontraba abrazándola por la cintura fuertemente.

— ¡¿Natsu por te volviste a meter en mi cama?! –grito la Heartfilia para darle una patada a Natsu sacándole de su cama.

Natsu medio despierto y dormido se sentó en el suelo el cual estaba lleno de nieve al igual que la cama de la maga celestial, esto era por tener toda la noche la ventana abierta. Lucy comenzó a temblar por el frio que se le comenzaba a meter por los huesos y estornudar por la cama fría.

— Buenos días luce –dijo Natsu como un niño pequeño mientras bostezaba, se notaba que no le importaba estar en el suelo frio y lleno de nieve.

El mago de fuego al notar que lucy estaba temblando y muriéndose de frio fue hasta ella y le dio un pequeño abrazo para calentarla un poco, lucy al sentir el repentino abrazo se sonrojo y noto como Natsu era bastante caliente, lo único que ella no se espero fue que el mago de fuego se quitara su bufanda y se la colocara a ella.

— ¿Ahora ya no tienes más frio verdad? –dijo Natsu con una sonrisa para que lucy se le subiera toda la sangre a la cabeza y su corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente.

Lucy al no saber que responder salió corriendo de su cama hasta el baño, en el cual se dejó caer al suelo mientras miraba su cara que parecía un tomate que combatía con el color de cabello de su amiga erza.

Cuando lucy se tranquilizó y se fue a dar un baño de agua caliente para relajarse un poco, al terminar se vistió con una ropa que de casualidad estaba allí. Se puso una camisa verde navideña manga larga con un pequeño estampado de muérdago el pecho y un pantalón pegado negro no tenía ganas de andar con falda con todo ese frio y nieve.

Al salir se encontró con la sorpresa de que erza y gray estaban en la sala de su casa, Natsu tenía cara de un niño pequeño cuando se molesta por que no pudo hacer lo que quería «Sera que él quería que estuviéramos los dos solos» pensó la rubia para luego alejar esos pensamientos ya que se le hacía imposible que el peli rosado sintiera algo por ella.

—Lucy feliz navidad –grito erza con una cara de felicidad esperando algo.

— ¿Navidad? –pregunto confundida, erza, Natsu y gray se quedaron en blanco al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga, Natsu internamente sintió un poco de desilusión.

Gray ya sin ropa le dio un calendario a la rubia y le señalo el día que era. Lucy se dio cuenta que era 24 de diciembre vísperas de navidad y ese día se celebraba un intercambio de regalos en el gremio, se habia olvidado completamente de ello buscando una misión para pagar la renta de su apartamento ese mes.

—No puede ser… ¡Se me olvido la fiesta de navidad! –grito la rubia para que sus tres amigos dieran un largo suspiro.

— ¿Y cómo vas hacer Lucy? hoy las tiendas cierran temprano –dijo su amiga erza para que la rubia comenzara a sacar cuentas.

—No es que no tenga regalos solo que… se me olvido envolverlos y...

—Nosotros te ayudamos –dijeron Natsu y gray al unísono ya que querían ver los regalos pero se pusieron a pelear por solamente decir una palabra al mismo tiempo.

—Allí está el problema, no sé dónde los puse –Gray y erza se cayeron de espaldas al escuchar eso, era la primera vez que a lucy se le olvidada en donde colocaba sus cosas y una fecha tan importante —ahora que hago.

—Tranquila luce, los demás entenderán. –dijo Natsu tocándole la cabeza a la rubia quien se quedó mirando a Natsu para después asentir con un levo sonrojo en sus mejillas. Gray se reía internamente y erza estaba intentando procesar lo sucedido.

Los cuatro salieron hablando y haciendo ruido como de costumbre de camino al gremio, cerca del gremio se encontraron con Wendy, charle y Happy, el ultimo tenía una sonrisa pícara sobre Natsu y lucy. La rubia no entendía nada pero Natsu volteaba su mirada un poco sonrojada hacia otro lado ya que su amigo gatuno no iba a dejar pasar tranquilamente lo sucedió en la noche.

—Lucy y Natsu se K–Happy rápidamente fue callado por Natsu tapándole la boca. Natsu vio a lucy y sonrió con un tic nervioso en su sonrisa.

— ¿Natsu por que la tapas así la boca a Happy? –pregunto la Heartfilia a Natsu para que este se sonrojara y mirara a otro lado.

—por nada luce.

Todos siguieron caminando como si nada, ninguno habia notado que Natsu ya no tenía su bufanda puesta y la persona que la cargaba era lucy. A la rubia se le habia olvidado que tenía la bufanda del peli rosado así que no le importo hasta que llegaron al gremio en donde Mirajane comenzó a decir cosas sobre ya era oficial el nalu y cana se reía, ya que la rubia no entendía por qué… al poco tiempo Wendy se dio cuenta y paso por un lado de lucy con un notorio sonrojo.

—Ahora entiendo por qué Natsu-san se queda todas las noches con Lucy-san

— ¡Todas la noches! –Grito Mira emocionada –pronto veremos niños de cabellera rosada y ojos chocolate por el gremio.

Lucy al imaginarse a ella y a Natsu como padres no pudo contener una gran hemorragia nasal de lo bonito que se vería al peli rosado con un bebe en brazos y más si es hija o hijo de ella.

—M-mira deja de decir esas cosas –grito Natsu completamente sonrojado y tartamudeando –luce di algo –Natsu intento buscar ayuda en la rubia pero la consiguió sentada con la cabeza en la barra echando humo y completamente sonrojada. Parecía que le dabas un poco de nieve y se derretía —Lucy.

—Al parecer se desmayó pensando en sus hijos –Mirajane se rio mientras que Natsu se sonrojo y se fue de allí dejando sola a lucy, quien fue socorrida por levy y erza.

Natsu parecía un volcán cerca de hacer erupción ya que su rostro estaba más que rojo y de su cabeza y oídos salía humos sin parar, gray se comenzó a reír para después correr al ver a juvia quien quería que se probara unos trajes navideños con ella.

Erza se rio al ver como gray huía de juvia, Wendy serio y seguido hablando con romeo y charle, la última no parecía muy contenta de que el chico estuviera allí pero no le iba a negar a Wendy que era lindo. Aun así no iba a dejar que su amiga y dueño saliera todavía con un niño inmaduro.

Nadie se dio cuenta que Mirajane se llevó a lucy con una sonrisa pícara hacia el peli rosado que tenía una mirada ida, en la mente de Natsu estaba lucy sonrojada como la noche anterior. Le encantaba ver sonreír a la rubia pero sonroja la encontraba todavía más bella que de costumbre, así como ayer en la noche que lucy se habia emborrachado por culpa de Kana.

Flash Back.

—Kana ya te dije que yo no tengo resistencia al licor –dijo lucy negándose a una jarra de licor que le ofrecía la castaña pero aun así seguía insistiendo, erza hace rato que habia caído dormida por el licor pero no sin antes de andar borracha asustando y confundiendo a cualquiera que se le atravesara por delante.

Casi todos en fairy tail habían caído en las jugarretas de la borracha de fairy tail, la siguiente víctima era lucy Heartfilia la cual estaba dando un pequeño sorbo a la jarra después de que la castaña le insistiera tanto.

Corrección no le insistió la amenazo con decirle de su diario a Natsu, lucy tenía varias cosas escritas del peli rosado en su diario que por casualidad Kana habia leído y ahora eso la atormentaba, no podía estar en paz sin ser amenazada con eso por parte de la castaña. Lucy con una jarra se sonrojo un poco pero todavía estaba lucida pero después de tres jarras ya estaba borracha diciendo tonterías.

Natsu estaba peleando con gray hasta que lucy lo abrazo por la espalda haciéndolo sentir nervioso, lucy ya se habia emborrachado y dicen que los niños y los borrachos no se mienten ni a ellos ni a los otros. Natsu se sonrojo completamente al sentir como lucy se sujetaba fuertemente a él y como sus atributos se pegaban en su espalda.

— ¡¿L-Luce?! –pregunto alarmado el peli rosado mientras que gray intentaba no morirse de la risa allí mismo. Natsu le lanzo una mirada al mago de hielo para que se callara pero él ya no estaba allí. –lucy vamos a tu casa, no estás bien.

—No, yo quiero estar con Natsu –dijo ella ocultando su rostro en la espalda del mago. Natsu estaba más que sonrojado, no sabía qué hacer, lucy estaba pegada a él como una niña pequeña pero él no se iba a resistir de verla tan tierna. –me gustas… me gusta tu olor Natsu –dijo ella para jalar la bufanda del peli rosado para darle un beso en la mejilla y después irse riendo al mismo tiempo que se tambaleaba.

Natsu se quedó mirando a lucy con una cara de idiota mientras que una mano estaba en su mejilla, el beso que lucy le habia dado estaba dándole una sensación se estarle quemando pero una buena sensación a Natsu le gustaba y más porque lucy le habia dado un beso. Happy lo habia visto todo y se estaba riendo ya que ninguno de los dos habia visto el muérdago que habia arriba de ellos, él iba aprovechar eso ya que los dos eran tan tontos y lentos que iban a durar una eternidad para confesarse.

Happy tomo el muérdago y salió volando, Natsu fue en busca de una lucy muy borracha y él tomo en brazos al etilo princesa y salió del gremio. Lucy se estaba quejando ya que quería caminar pero Natsu solo suspiraba pensando en cómo habia dejado a lucy en manos de Kana, ahora estaba comportándose de esa manera.

—Te dije que me sueltes –un puño de lucy le atino al rostro de Natsu asiendo que esta la soltara, la nieve comenzó a caer así dándole un poco de frio a la rubia. – ¿por qué caen estrellas del cielo? –Natsu sabía que lucy se refería a los copos de nieve, lucy se paró para comenzar a girar un poco haciendo que sus pies se enredaran y callera encima del peli rosado.

Lucy se quedó viendo fijamente el rostro de Natsu, ella muchas veces lo habia visto de cerca pero nunca habia detallado como sus hermosos ojos jades tenían un brillo singular cuando la veían a ella como su cabello rosa lo hacía ver más bello y único de lo que era, en un sitio se posaron los ojos de lucy en los labios del peli rosado que estaba más que sonrojado por la mirada de la rubia.

Natsu era muy inocente para saber que pensaba lucy, solo sabía su miraba estaba puesta sobro los labios de la rubia que los abría y los cerraba de forma sensual e incitándolo a besarla, Happy con el muérdago se habia posado sobre ellos sin que se dieran cuenta. Hasta que se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que Natsu viera a Happy y se empezara a quejar. Lucy un poco bastante borracha comenzó a llorar por que Natsu no la habia besado, así ellos tres pasaron la noche hasta que por fin pudieron llegar al apartamento de la rubia.

Fin del Flash Back

— ¡No, quiero salir! –ese grito se escuchó por todo el gremio, casi todos pararon de hacer lo que sea que estaban haciendo y voltearon a ver a la barra donde estaba mira intentando sacar algo debajo de esta.

—Sal que tienes que entregar los regalos lucy –dijo la Strauss mayor mirando desafiante a la rubia quien se escondía debajo de la barra ya que le daba algo de vergüenza salir con ese traje.

Lucy salió poco a poco mostrando a todos su rostro sonrojado por la pena y su vestimenta que consistía en un vestido rojo corto con toque de dorado con un lazo dorado, unos guantes largos y blancos y botas del mismo color. Lucy todavía no creía como mira la habia obligado vestirse así y ponerse un gorro de san Nicolás para entregar los regalos.

Por obligación no porque quería lucy comenzó a entregar los regalos, mientras más regalos entregaba más feliz se sentía. Natsu estaba comenzado a sentir celos de que todo el mundo la viera con ese traje tan bonito. Así que tomo una pequeña decisión antes de hacerse a lucy.

—Luce –lucy de dio la vuelta y Natsu sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un beso en los labios a la rubia sorprendiéndola. Lucy tenía los ojos como platos mientras que veía como Natsu la besaba, en ese momento ella pensó que el mundo se detuvo solo para ellos, no existía más nadie hasta que vio un pequeño flash.

Mirajane les habia tomado una foto Natsu se separó de lucy y le dio una pequeña sonrisa señalando hacia arriba, lucy al subir la mirada vio el muérdago, lucy comenzó a recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, su cara era un completo poema al igual que la del resto de las chicas de fairy tail.

Natsu tomo el gorro de lucy y se lo puso el. —Tomo esto como regalo.

Ese 24 fue un día de sorpresas ya que después del beso entre Natsu y lucy, juvia casi le habia estampado un beso a gray muchas otras parejas se fueron formando pero ninguna se habia visto más feliz y sonrojada esa noche como Natsu y lucy que no se despegaron uno del otro toda la noche.

Lucy le sonreía a Natsu y con miradas sencillas ellos se entendía uno al otro y a escondidas se tomaron la mano uno al otro a la hora de ver los fuegos artificiales, Mirajane se habia dado cuenta de esto así que tomo más de una foto para conmemorar el momento después de todo no todos los días el Nalu se confirma como esa noche de navidad.

A la media noche todos estaban dormido y en la barra estaba un álbum de fotografías abierto donde salían un montón de fotos de la noche y en el medio estaban lucy y Natsu abrazados uno al otro con una gran sonrisa y al lado con la letra de mira estaba escrito: **Una navidad con Nalu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Esta es toda la historia, ya ven porque le digo mini one shot, espero que les alla gustado la historia que pasen una feliz navidad en familia.

Que santa claus les traiga regalos *para quienes creen en el* y que no les roben sus galletas XD


End file.
